Valerie Vector (Earth-17122)
| CurrentAlias = Voyager | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (founding member) | Relatives = Arthur Vector (father, deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-17122 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White EyeballsCategory:White Eyeballs | Eyes2 = (No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils); formerly BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Pepe Larraz | First = Avengers Vol 1 676 | HistoryText = Origin Valerie Vector was the daughter of Arthur Vector, one of the first scientists to devote his work to quantum entanglement, a theory that held that every atomic particle has a twin somewhere linked to it by faster-than-light forces. When she was a child, Valerie snuck into her father's laboratory to eavesdrop a conversation between him and Valerie's mother. When she heard her mother asking Arthur for a divorce, Valerie was struck with grief and blindly ran into her father's machines, causing an accident that granted her superhuman powers. Becoming the living proof of her father's theories, Valerie discovered she had gained the ability to travel instantly along the lines of quantum entanglement and teleport anywhere on Earth. After Valerie refined her abilities for years, her parents published their findings. Hoping to contribute to the world her own way, Valerie became a superhero known as Voyager. Not long afterwards, Voyager became a founding member of the Avengers, assembled to defeat Loki. She went on to become a cherished part of the group, remaining in the team for longer than any of its other founding members. Shortly after Valerie became a member of the Avengers, her parents passed away, leaving the Avengers as the only thing she had. Disappearance During the Avengers' battle against the Squadron Sinister as a part of a contest between Kang and the Grandmaster, ; retconned by }} Valerie was pitted against Victory the Electromagnetic Man in Pisa, Italy. Voyager's portal field reacted with Victory's energo-field in a destructive fashion. Victory was outright killed as a result, and Voyager was removed from existence and even memory. She spent roughly a decade in a dream-like state in which she could observe the subsequent adventures of the Avengers. | Personality = | Powers = Portal Field: Voyager possesses the ability to generate a field surrounding herself that allows her and whomever she wishes to travel instantly along the lines of quantum entanglement, effectively teleporting anywhere; however, using her powers causes strain on Valerie's body. She seemingly can only use her powers a handful of times before she has to rest. Additionally, the strain is presumably proportional to the amount of people she carries. Flight: Voyager is additionally capable of lifting herself off the ground to fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Flight